Fell By Accident
by anonymous-spashleylover
Summary: What if Spencer had feelings for Emily while she was with Samara and A helps push her in the right direction in the wrong way?...If you know 'A' you know that won't be the only thing they want.  I obviously do not own PLL. If i did it would be way better
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's P.o.V

"… and that's why I can't give into my feelings." I say to Hanna, she's sitting across from me with her mouth ajar and a puzzled look crossing her features.

"Ok, could you repeat all that again but in English?" she asks after a minute of silence. I give her a frustrated sigh.

"I like Emily as more than a friend, but she's with Samara so I can't tell her how I feel." My heart aches at the words that leave my mouth. I think Hanna sensed the sadness lasing my words because she's giving me this look full of awe.

"When did you start liking her?" she asks truly interested in what I have to say.

I only think about it for a second before answering. "I was attracted to her ever since we all first met, but I've wanted to be with her ever since she left Ben."

"Wow" Hanna whispers almost inaudibly. Just as I was about to start talking again my phone rang signaling that I had a text.

_Unless you want me to tell Mrs. Fields about Danby, I suggest you tell Emily how you feel. You have until Friday afternoon-A_

"Who's that?"Hanna questions, taking my phone from my hand and reading over the message. "That bitch, oh my god Spence, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I can't let A tell Emily's mom about Danby, but I don't want to possibly ruin her relationship and our friendship by telling her how I feel." I take a deep breath in before letting it out shakily.

"Don't worry too much about it, you have three days to figure this all out." She says, checking her phone. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" Once I nod she leaves my room. I go towards my desk, take a seat, and do the only thing that can distract me. Studying. After about fifteen minutes I hear my phone ring.

"_You give me a feeling that I never felt before, and I deserve it I kn-" _I immediately recognizeEmily's ring tone and answer it. "Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Um, hi Spence, what are you up to?" Emily whispers out.

"Just studying, why?"

She lets out an audible breath and says "Can I come over? Hanna is with Caleb and I don't feel like being the third wheel." She says desperately.

"Where's Samara?" I ask, curious as to why she wants to be at my house. Emily and Samara have been inseparable for the past two weeks, the only times I've seen her were either in school or at Hanna's.

"Out with her friends, and Aria is at Ezra's so it'll just be you and me." She sounded sad, but my heart still speeded up at her words.

"Oh, sure. I guess I'll see you in a few."

"I'll be there in ten." I glance at the time after she hangs up. 6:17. I grab my notebook, but instead of taking notes, I start to write out my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I wrote the poem in the beginning specifically for this story**

Spencer's P.o.V

_The years past by, but my feelings stay the same_

_Although I'd like to tell you , there seems to be no way_

_To appropriately tell you what I have to say_

_I'm afraid to tell you for fear that you might ignore_

_This friendship that took years to form_

_All the while my feelings continue to grow_

_So with love and hope this goes out to you_

_The girl that never changes into someone new_

_You're just uniquely you Emily Fields_

_And that is what made me fall accidentally IN love with you_

Once I put my pen down, there is a knock at my door. "Come in." I say once I put away the notebook.

"Hey." Emily says as she walks in. She's so beautiful. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" she asks me. I'm momentarily dumbfounded as she rushes to my side and takes my face in her warm hands.

Only the do I realize that I had been crying. "Nothing, just thinking." I say whipping the tears away.

She drops her hands to her side and goes to sit on my bed. "What about?" She asks worriedly.

I go over my words in my head before saying "I have a crush on someone that I'm close to," I take in a shaky breath. "And I'm afraid that if I tell them that I'll ruin our friendship."

Emily looks at me with a puzzling look on her face. "Who's the lucky guy?, Do I know him?, Does he got to our scho-" I interrupt her before she passes out from lack of oxygen.

"Whoa one question at a time," She mouths a 'sorry' and I continue. "First of all he's a she, yes you do know her, and she does attend Rosewood."

She's quiet for a minute so I head towards my bed and sit next to her. "Awe, wait, who is she?" I wanted so bad to just say 'it's you' and be done with it, but something stopped me.

"I can't say yet, but enough about me." I stop and look at her face. She's smiling but it seems so forced. "What's up with you?," She gave me a confused look so I clarified "you sounded upset on the phone."

She looks down and starts to nervously play with her hands. " 'A' sent me a text last night when I was hanging out with Samara and her friends," She closes her eyes and breathes to calm herself. "She said if I didn't give my number to Samara's friend, Zoey, that she would publicize my medical records. So I gave it to her, but one of her other friends saw me do it and I'm afraid she's going to tell Samara."

By the end of her sentence she has tears streaming down her face, so I rub her back to soothe her. "It'll be alright Em."

We stayed like that until it was time for her to leave. Even though I hate 'A', I can't help but think that somehow they were helping me. I glanced at the time. 10:49. Time to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and let Emily drift through my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I love the reviews you guys, they're inspiring me to write more. Thank you and glad you're enjoying it. :)**

Emily's P.o.V

"Hey, slow down" Aria says as she walks up beside me. "What's up?" She asks as we go towards my locker.

"Um, nothing much. I have so much homework and the day isn't even half-way over." I say as I start opening my locker. When I swing open the door, I notice a note fall out.

"What is that?" Aria asks as I pick up the piece of paper off the floor and read it. As I keep reading tears form in my eyes. "Em, what does it say?"

I wipe my eyes before speaking. "It's a poem."

"About wha-" Aria was cut off by my phone.

_Awe how cute, you have a secret admirer. I hope Samara finds it as adorable as I do-A_

By now I had dropped the note, where it had fallen earlier, and Aria picked it up to read it. "Em, this is beautiful, and sweet." I look at her and she asks "Was that who I think it was?" I slowly nod and she takes my phone, and reads over the message.

"What is this supposed to mean? I don't think Samara will be mad just because someone has a crush on you." She said without worry.

I hadn't told anyone , except Spencer, about what had happened with Zoey. Until now. "She might, but not just because of this." I say as calmly as I can, pointing at the note.

She looked at me confusedly as she handed me back the piece of note book paper. "Then why?" She asks. "Emily you're the best girlfriend that you can be to her, she can't jus-" I interrupt her before she can say anything else.

"I gave one of her friends my number," I blurt out as the warning bell rang through the hallway. I quickly grab what I need and head to lunch with Aria in tow. "Before you say anything, A made me do it. One of Samara's other friends saw me and I just know that she is going to tell her." I say, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence.

"Don't worry about that, it'll work itself out." She says and I nod in agreement as we head to our table. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure that I know who wrote that." She says happily, pointing at the note that I almost forgot about.

I shake my head in amusement and laugh a little. "Oh really?". She nods. "Who?" I ask, curious as to what she'll say.

"Toby." She says with a straight face. I bust out laughing as she gives me an angry look.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Spemily will officially begin in chapter 9. I will try to put more chapters up if I have time now that I know people like it.**

Emily's P.o.V

A few minutes passed by before the other girls got here. "What's so funny?" Hanna asks as she and Spencer take their seats.

"Aria here, thinks that Toby wrote this." I say handing her the note.

"What is it." Spencer asks as Hanna starts reading in her head.

"A love note." Aria says, dragging out the 'o' in love, before I can answer.

"It's a poem." I correct her and continue. "Someone put it in my locker and it fell out while I went to get my things."

"A poem?" Spencer asks, her eyes widening in surprise.

"About love." Aria says, cutting in.

I laugh at her as Hanna hands Spencer the note and says, "Awe, Em, you need to find out who wrote this. I hate corniness, but this is the sweetest thing ever."

"I know!" Aria says, as they start having a conversation about it. I lose track of what they're saying as I stare at Spencer.

"I can't believe it." She whispers so low that I could barely make out what she said.

"You can't believe what Spence?" I say and she jumps slightly at my words. "Are you o.k.?" I ask her as she quickly hands me back the piece of paper.

"Huh?, oh, um yeah I'm fine." She says. Her words were rushed, and now she's avoiding any and all eye contact with me.

"Oh my god, Emily!" Hanna all but screams, interrupting what Spencer was about to say, and I look at her.

"What?" I ask. When I saw that the brunette across from me was already looking down at her books.

"Have you talked to Samara about the Zoey thing?" She asks.

Before I can answer her question my cell phone starts ringing, Samara. I look up and say "It's her." I tell everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's P.o.V

"Well answer it." Aria and Hanna say in unison, after I let the phone keep ringing. Spencer was still silent. That's weird.

"O.k." I press the answer button and start speaking. "Hey, what's up?" I ask in my nicest tone, into the receiver.

"_What's up! Seriously Emily? I think you know exactly what's up_" She says, anger lacing every word she says. Well it's now or never I guess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on giving Zoey my number. I was forces to and anyw-" I was stopped by her screaming in my ear.

"_WHAT!, you gave Zoey your number too? What's next? Are you going to sleep with one of my other friends_?"

What the hell does she mean by that? "Samara what are you talking about?" I ask her as calmly as possible.

"_Don't act stupid, I know you kissed Quinn_!" She says . Ok that makes no sense, Quinn was the one that saw me give Zoey my number.

"I never kissed Quinn, I swear." I say, begging her to believe me.

"_Yes, you did Emily and I have proof_." She said confidently.

"What proof? There's nothing to prove." I say getting upset.

"_Well someone sent me a picture of you two kissing_." She says, seeming to calm down a bit.

"Did they send you anything else?" I ask desperately.

"_No_," She says. My hope dies down. "_it was from a private number and under the picture there was a capital 'a'_."

"You have got to be kidding me, Samara meet me after school, we need to talk. I have to go, bye." I say rushing.

"_Um, ok? Bye, se you later_." She says and hangs up.

I look around the table to see all the girls staring back at me. I take a deep breath before talking. "'A' sent a fake picture to Samara of me and Quinn kissing." Aria and Hanna's jaws drop as Spencer stares back at me in disbelief.

"Why would 'A' do that?" Spencer asks concerned.

"I don't know." I answer back. After a few moments of silence the bell rang , signaling that lunch was over. "This is going to be a long day." I say and the girls nod as we get up to go our separate ways. As Spencer leaves my eyes linger on her body. I grab my stuff and start heading to my next class. Ugh why is this happening to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad you're liking the story DeniseMckayla, I enjoy seeing your reviews. I hope you keep liking it as it progresses.**

Spencer's P.o.V

Once school was over, Hanna and I headed to Aria's house to tell her everything. "Wow." was all she said when I finished talking.

"That's exactly what I said!" Hanna exclaims. They are on the bed, while I pace back and forth in front of them.

"Oh, and by the way." They both look up. "That note Emily found in her locker, I wrote it.". I say, mentally exhausted from today. After lunch I had two pop quizzes, I got a pile of homework, and I couldn't get Emily out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I swear that I felt her eyes on me when I left the lunch room. I shake my head. Now i'm imagining things that aren't happening. That's just awesome.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me about it yesterday?" Hanna asks disappointed.

I finally sit down and say, "I didn't write it until after you left Han. I don't even know when 'A' got in my room and found it."

"Spence you need to relax. Take a deep breath." Aria said rubbing my back soothingly. "You're smart enough to figure out an easy way to tell Em how you feel."

"I'm not so sure about that, I could barely even make a conversation with her du-" I'm interrupted by Mr. Montgomery yelling at Mike.

"You guys should go, I'll text you later." Aria says. Hanna and I nod and make our way outside.

As soon as I close the door Hanna speaks. "So I know the perfect way you can tell Emily." She says. I stare at her skeptically.

"Oh really?" I ask and she nods eagerly. "O.k. then, please enlighten me Hanna Marin." I say giving her my full attention. She begins to explain her plan as we head home. By the time she's done talking I'm actually impressed. "Wow, Han, that's actually not a bad idea."

"Hey, I'm useful and smart." She says with a straight face. We both start laughing and she says, "Stop laughing. I might not be as smart as you but I have my moments."

"Alright I'm sorry, but I should head inside." I say as we reach my house.

"O.k. Spence. Good luck tomorrow, I know she likes you, you just need to give her a reason to leave Samara." She says in a joking tone, and starts walking to her house.I shake my head disbelievingly and put the key in the door. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see Melissa sitting in the living room on her laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's P.o.V

"Hey Melissa." I say as I slowly make my way next to her and take a seat.

"Oh, hey Spence." She says as she finishes typing. She looks up and smiles at me before saying, "The electricity in the barn went out, so I came in here to finish this paper."

I nod my head in understanding. I contemplate telling her about Emily, but I settle for something else. "So, how's the baby?" I ask her. My mom and her went to the doctors yesterday while Hanna was over.

She took a deep breath and rested her hands on her stomach. "The doctor said it's growing at a normal rate. But I need to take everything easy because stress can be harmful to it." She looks at me before saying, "Now, what were you really going to tell me?"

Well I might as well get it over with. "I like Emily as more than a friend and I'm kind of afraid that mom and dad won't approve." I say in one breath.

She laughs a little. "Spence, mom and dad wouldn't care if you dated a tree as long as it had good grades. Don't worry about that they adore Emily, as do I. You should really be worried about Samara, I don't think she'll like the fact that you want to be more then friends with her girl." she says.

"Thank you Melissa. I really appreciate it." I say genuinely.

"It's no problem, no matter how much we fight, at the end of the day I'm always here for you." She says, while hugging me. "By the way," She says, once we pulled apart. "I always had a feeling you liked her."

"What? How?" I ask her.

"You always give her puppy eyes when she's here and you get excited when she calls, it's cute." She says ruffling my hair.

I blush at her words, and say goodbye, before heading up to my room to do all my homework. Once I'm done with everything, my phone rings.

"_Hope you didn't mind, but I just HAD to give Em that precious poem. Love-A"_

When I finish reading the text I get in bed, forcing myself to sleep until it rang again. I open up the text I got from Emily.

"_Hey, you seemed off during lunch, are you alright?"_ I sigh and quickly type my reply.

"_Yeah I'm o.k., I was just really stressed out from the day."_ I only wait a few seconds for her reply.

"_That's what you get for being so smart. All those A.P classes are getting to you."_

"_I'm sure that's it. Well I have to really get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."_ I smile at myself remembering what's going to hopefully happen.

"_Alright, sweet dreams hun."_

"_You too" _I reply before setting my cell down and closing my eyes. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter takes place during the same time that the last chapter did. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

"…But I don't understand why you can't just tell me!" Samara practically yells. We are currently at the park talking about the photo, and the phone number incidents.

"I already told you I don't know who they are." I say for the third time. "Whoever 'A' is they want to blame us for Ali's death, and they will do anything to hurt us in the process."

She stares at me in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me this when we first started dating?" She asks me.

"Because, I was and still am afraid that 'A' will do something to put you in danger. Samara I care to much about you to put your life in danger." I say, feeling emotionally drained. "Before my mom left to Texas I had fake a letter to Danby so that she would let me stay. I had ripped it up and threw it out, but the next day 'A' had mailed an exact copy to my house. After I saw the letter I got a text from 'A' basically saying that they couldn't play their game without me."

Samara has her eyes wide in astonishment. "I am so sorry Emily, I had no idea." She says apologetically.

I sigh and say, "It's ok, and by the way that picture they sent is so fake it's not even funny."

She laughs slightly, "I know, I was just so enraged that I couldn't think." She says quietly, clearly exhausted from yelling. We sit in silence for a few minutes, and my mind starts to wonder about Spencer. She was acting so strange during lunch today, and it has me worried.

"…Em?…Emily!" Samara exclaims, knocking me back into reality.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

"Spencer." I say. She looks at me in wonder.

"Oh, should I be worried?" She asks joking around.

"No, not like that." She gives me a skeptical look. "She was really quiet today, it was awkward at the table."

"Are you sure? Because you two are like extremely close."

"I'm like that with Hanna and Aria too." I say trying to figure out her point.

She shakes her head. "You don't even realize it," She says smiling, "Well nobody ever does at first."

I look at her closely before saying, "Um, o.k.? Hey, could we like take a break? I really don't think that being around me will be good for you." I say in a calm tone.

"Yeah, sure, I understand. So, want me to drop you off at Hanna's?" She asks.

"That would be nice." I say. As we head to her car, I can't help but think of her words. What was she talking about?. As she drives I decide to ask her. "Samara, what exactly did you mean earlier?"

"About what you didn't realize?" She asks. Her car come to a stop at a red light and she looks at me. I nod and she continues. "You're in love with Spencer." She says, unfazed by her own words.

Something clicks, and my mind is overwhelmed by so many thoughts as she begins to drive again. One of them, however, is prominent. She's right.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will be a bit longer than the past ones, I hope you like it. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

The next morning I woke up at five exactly. Yesterday Hanna had told me that Emily would be at the school early to practice. I figured she would be there by at least seven so I decided to get up a couple hours early to get ready.

As I parked, I look around to see Emily's car. "Hanna better be right about this." I say to myself. I grab the tray and single red rose off the passenger seat, and step out of the car.

Once I'm inside the school I start having second thoughts. _What if Hanna is wrong, and she only likes me as a friend? What if she freaks out after I tell her?. _I shake my head and continue towards my destination. It's only 7:03 so nobody is here except the janitors and the beautiful swimmer that I'm about to confess my love to.

When I enter the room she has her head in the water, so I silently walk towards the bleachers and sit down. I take my coffee off the tray in front of me and place the rose behind me. I watch Emily as she does a few more laps before getting out.

Her back is turned away from me as she dries off, and I can't help but to let my eyes drift. "Hey." I say, before start thinking inappropriately.

She jumps, startled by my words, and turns around fast. "Oh my god, you scared me Spence." She says, clutching at her chest. She starts walking over to me and pushes my shoulder slightly when she sits down.

"Sorry, I brought coffee." I say pointing at the tray.

She takes her cup and raises it to her lips. Before she takes a sip she says, "You didn't make this did you?" She laughs slightly and I can't help but smile.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I say in mock hurt. "But yeah, no I didn't make it, dad did." She nods and starts to drink some.

As she sets the cup down she looks at me. "Not that I don't mind your company, but how did you know that I was here?"

"Hanna told me you were coming here to practice."

"Did you need to talk about something?" She asks me. Her eyebrows are knitted together and it takes everything in me to not just kiss her for being so goddamn cute. "Spencer?" She says, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I asked you if you needed to talk, but then you just started daydreaming." She says.

"Oh, right." I take in a deep breath and let it out before speaking again. "Do you remember how I told you I have a crush?" She nods and starts drying her hair, so I continue. "Well 'A' kind of told her I like her without telling her who I am." She gives me a confused look. I reach behind me and grab the flower. "But before that happened 'A' had been blackmailing me into telling her before tomorrow."

She put the towel down on her lap and asks, "What did they threaten you with?"

"Your fake Danby letter. They said if I didn't tell her how I feel then they would tell your mom. So, thanks to Hanna's help, I decided to tell her." I say, finally revealing the flower. "Now".

I hand her the rose. "Um, Spence?"

"I love you Emily Fields, as way more than a friend. I wrote the poem you got yesterday. 'A' had taken it from my room and put it in your locker without me knowing." By the time I'm done talking my hands are shaking uncontrollably.

Emily looks down at them, grabs them in between her own, and says. "I love you too." Before leaning in and capturing my lips. I gasp and she smiles into the kiss. When things start to heat up we hear the door, on the other side of the pool, slam shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A huge thank you to those that review. I was going to stop writing at chapter 9 but that wouldn't be fair to you now would it? I didn't think so. Sooooo here's chapter 10, enjoy.**

Emily's P.o.V

Spencer just told me she loved me. That is the only thing that is going through my head at this moment. She is so nervous that her hands are shaking. As I take them into my own I can't control the butterflies that form in my stomach. I look in her eyes and say, "I love you too." before kissing her. I smile as she gasps in surprise. We hear the door shut close and pull back.

"I knew it would work!" Hanna yells as Aria stands next to her trying to stifle her laughter.

I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment, and then Spencer's lips on them. "I should go take a shower." I whisper. A flash of acknowledgement crosses her features. She stares at me up and down, with a predatory look. I swallow hard as her gaze locks back on my eyes.

"O.k." She states simply. As the other girls approach us I take the towel in my hand, and kiss her on the lips before heading towards the locker room.

"What did I miss?" I hear Aria say as I enter the room.

I can not believe what just happened. I take off my swimsuit and toss it on a bench close by, as I walk in the shower. As I'm washing my hair a lot of questions pop in my head like, "Are we together now?", "Why does it seem like 'A' wants us together", and "What are my parents going to say?". As I rinse my hair I clear my mind. When I'm done I grab a clean towel. After it is safely wrapped around me I take my swimsuit off the bench and go to change into my dry clothes. Right when I turn the corner I spot a note taped to my locker, and hurry towards it to read it.

_Now you can't say I never did anything nice for you. This was only a part time thing sadly. The game is far from over. -A_

When I'm done changing, I head back to the bleachers with the note in my hand. Once I sit down I hand Spencer the note as she simultaneously hands me her phone. She had gotten a text stating the exact same thing.

"What the hell is 'A' planning." Spencer asks as I give her back her cell phone.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Aria says and Hanna nods. We then head to get our things and get to our first period class.

As the day went on, another question kept appearing in my head. "If Samara was out with her friends the other day, why hadn't Quinn told her about Zoey then?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As I've said before reviews are love,** I give a big virtual hug to those that do (^.^) **, in a weird way they're inspirational to my writing so thank you.**

Spencer's P.o.V

After school ended, Emily and I headed back to my house to talk. She just finished telling me about her basically breaking things off with the Samara, and her suspicions about the other day. "Babe, I really think you should discuss this with her." I say.

She's smiling at me like a crazy person so I ask her why. "Because," She says, taking my hands in hers and interlacing our fingers. "You called me babe."

I think back at my words and smile with her. "I guess I did. Is that o.k.?"

She leans over to me and brushes her lips against mine. "It's perfect." She says and finally kisses me.

A few seconds pass before we separate. "Anyways, are you sure that she said she was going out with all of them?"

"Yes, she clearly said that after school they were going to the movies."

I start thinking. "Maybe something came up."

She shakes her head and says, "She would've called and told me. Why are you defending her? Shouldn't you two be fighting to be my night in shining armor or something corny like that?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Especially since we know 'A' always finds a way to fuck things up." I say and she nods. "Tomorrow you'll talk to Samara and figure everything out, but until then you need to get to Hanna's and change."

"Why?" She asks confusedly.

"Because, I'm taking you out and then we're having dinner here with my parents and Melissa."

"Really?" She asks, sounding half excited and half anxious.

"Yes, really. Now go, text me when you're ready and I'll pick you up"

"O.k." She says getting up.

I walk her down to the door and then stare into her eyes for what felt like eternity. "Bye, Em."

"Bye, Spence." She says before kissing my cheek and leaving. After I see her car pull away I close the door and lean against it.

"Awe, little Spencer is in love." Melissa says effectively frightening me. Before I have the chance to move she leans next to me. "So where are you taking her before dinner?"

"I was thinking the movies." I say unsure.

"No." Melissa says simply.

I lean on my side and stare at her profile. "Alright, then where shall I take her?"

She twists her head and says, "I'll tell you while you get dressed."

"O.k." I say. We go up to my room and I start getting prepared.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

When I got to the Marin's house I got a text from Spencer to dress casually. Considering that she is a Hastings, her casual means semi-formal. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but to smile in content.

"Wow, you look hot Em." Hanna says, walking in the room.

I blush at her words. "Thanks Han."

"No problem, so where are you guys going anyway?" She asks taking a seat on her bed.

"I have no idea, but once we get back we're having dinner with her family." I say.

She looks up at me, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Are you nervous?" She says, clearly amused.

I think about her question. _Am I? I mean, I've had dinner with them before. Hell, I've even stayed over at their house. But something feels different this time._ "A little. I just feel like they'll be judging every move I make."

"You have nothing to worry about. You're the captain of the swimming team, you have perfect grades, and you're gorgeous. Now if it was me trying to date Spence? I'd be screwed." I start laughing and she joins me. "I'm serious. All I have going is my looks. They want someone that has a perfect GPA to go out with their perfect daughter. I'm surprised they let me be her friend."

I shake my head. "You're really something Hanna." I say, and take a seat next to her.

"You know it's true." She says.

"Yeah, I do." After a few minutes I got a text. I start panicking, thinking it's 'A', until I read the message.

"_Hey, are you ready?_". I knew I forgot something. I got ready and texting Spencer completely left my mind. I quickly reply.

"_Yeah, I am. Sorry I got distracted talking to Han._"

"_It's o.k., I'll be there in a few. Love you._" As I read the message another smile subconsciously made its way to my face.

"_Love you too, drive safe."_ I text back. After talking to Hanna for a bit longer, Spencer texted me that she was there. When I got in her car, she looked at me up and down approvingly. "So where are we going?" I ask, as she pulls out of the driveway.

"You'll see." She says, and continues to drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Today I was celebrating my 1 year anniversary with my girlfriend so I'm posting late. The song used is called Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

As we get close to our destination, I hear her gasp in surprise. "Oh my god, how did you find this place?" She says looking out the passenger side window.

"Melissa told me about it." I say pulling the car over. We are at a small waterfall about fifteen minutes away from Rosewood. "She said Ian had shown her this place when they first started dating. She figured, one day, it would be as special to us as it was to them." She's starring at me with awe and I can't contain my feelings as I smile brightly at her.

After a while she looks out the window again, as she's distracted I make my way out the car and open the door for her. She mumbles a quiet 'thank you' and we make our way to a rock facing the water. It's about to be 6 so the sun is going to set in a few. "Spence." She says and I look at her. "This place is beautiful."

I look at her. "It is, but nothing compares to the sight in front of me." I say meaning every word. She has on a v-neck purple top on, with a black skirt just above her knees, and black flats. Whereas I have on a burgundy button up shirt, black dress pants, and small heels.

I notice her cheeks starting to blush. "Stop being so sweet."

"I'm just stating facts." I say, staring into her eyes. I swear I could look at them forever, they are the most captivating thing about her. Don't get me wrong, her body is a work of art, and her personality is enticing. But there is something about those deep brown orbs that leaves me wanting more.

"Look hun." She says pointing to the top of the waterfall. A dazzling array of colors around it. Different shades of orange, pink, and purple are coloring the sky as the sun sets.

She grabs a hold of my hand, and stares at me when the sky is completely dark. "Come on, it's time to go have dinner." I say as I help her up and walk to the car. While I'm driving she goes through my cd's and puts one in. She presses the skip button until she finds the track she wants. I smile as I hear the guitar strumming.

"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry." I hear Emily begin to sing and I take over the next lines.

"Call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing."

She smiles and continues. "In the car, do you remember? Butterfly, early summer."

"It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet."

"Like when we would meet." She echoes.

I sing the next part with all my emotion knowing that I mean every word. "I was born, to tell you I love you. And I am torn, to do what I have to. To make you mine, stay with me tonight." We reach a red light and I notice that she's looking at me. I can't help but think that this day couldn't get any better.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you Sam for wishing me a happy anniversary, and thanks to the rest who reviewed. I'm making up this chapter as it goes so bear with me. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

Last night was amazing. Spencer was so polite and charming, and knowing that it was all for me just made it much more meaningful. Throughout dinner her family was constantly asking questions about how my swimming and school work were doing, but that wasn't anything new. Her dad was impressed when I had told him I had broken yet another record.

My mom had called this morning to let me know that she would be coming from Texas tomorrow, so Hanna's mom said that it was ok for me to go back home. I decided to take Spencer's advice and as soon as I got home I called Samara. I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I just finished sending out a text to Aria when there's a knock on my door. "Hi Emily." She says when I open the door.

"Hi Samara." I say, as I move over a bit to let her in.

"So what did you need to talk about?" She says, taking a seat on the couch.

I take a deep breath. "Where were you Tuesday night?"

"I was out with the girls." She says cautiously.

"All of them?"

"Yeah me, Quinn, Zoey, an-" I cut her off immediately.

"Quinn was with you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, wh-, oh." She says a look of acknowledgement crossing her features.

"Quinn would've told you about me then. You lied to me didn't you?" I say with no anger in my words. I sit next to her and she immediately looked down. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to. We started talking last Thursday and then she asked me to go out as friends. I tried telling myself that I felt nothing but the girls couldn't make it and we ended up alone at my house making out. I'm so-so sorry Em I di-." I cut her of because she's crying her heart out in front of me.

"Wait a second, calm down. What are you talking about?" I say as I take her in my arms.

She takes in a few deep breaths before saying, "I cheated on you. I didn't mean hurt you I swear, but I couldn't stop myself." Her body is trembling in my arms, so I hold her tighter.

"Who was she?" I say as calmly as possible.

She looks up at me with her red rimmed eyes. She takes in a shaky breath and says, "Paige McCullers."

I look at her with wide eyes. I hear my phone vibrate and I pick it up.

"_Didn't see that coming did you? Not everything is what it seems-A"_

I was about to call Spencer when Samara's sobbing began again. I decide to help her crying subside before I did anything that involved 'A'.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm losing inspiration for this story. I have no idea where it's going, if you can help me review or message me. I'm giving blood tomorrow at school so I don't know if I'll be able to put a chapter up. Reviews are love, comentarios son amor.**

Emily's P.o.V

Six months later

"Spence, Spence. SPENCER!" I wake up at Aria yelling at my girlfriend. I raise my head off the pillow and stare her down. "Do not look at me like that Em."

"Why are you waking her up? You have the whole day to study." I say hoarsely. It is the Sunday before our exam week in June and all the girls spent the night at my house.

"Yeah, but I'm going to fail if Spence doesn't get up to help me." She says poking at the sleeping girl's side.

"Still, it's only," I look at the time before continuing. 1:48. "Oh." I say realizing how long we've been knocked out. "Why did you let us sleep in for so long?" I ask her.

"You guys looked cute cuddled up together." She says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I feel my cheeks flush with heat.

"Where did Hanna go?" I ask realizing the blonde wasn't in my room.

"She's downstairs watching TV. I was with her until I remembered that both of you were still asleep." When she's done talking I hear Spencer groan in frustration.

She wraps an arm around my waist and mumbles, "What time is it?", into my side.

"It's about to be two." I say, combing my fingers through her hair.

She sits up and lets out a yawn. "Did you make coffee?" She asks Aria. She nods. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll be downstairs. Have all the stuff you need ready." Aria nods again and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes I get up and head to the bathroom. I hear footsteps approaching me as I start brushing my teeth and I turn around. "You didn't wait for me?" She gasps in mock hurt.

I shake my head. "Nope." I manage to get out with all the toothpaste in my mouth.

"I'll get you back for this." She says suspiciously.

I didn't have time to question her because the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." I tell her as I wipe my mouth.

"Em it's for you." I hear Hanna yell up the stairs as the bell continues to ring. I walk down to see her and Aria both engrossed in an episode of 'Spongebob'.

I shake my head and open the door. When I see who's on the other side my heart stops and I think I lost all the color in my face. "Wow Emily, you look like you saw a ghost.".

"Ma-Maya?"

"I knew you would remember me." She says jokingly and gives me a hug.

Just when I thought everything was going right.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Felt so amazing after giving blood, I saved 3 lives. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

"When did you get to Rosewood?" I hear Emily ask someone as I walk down the stairs.

"I actually got here a couple days ago." The person answers. _I know that voice._ When I enter the living room I see Hanna and Aria starring intently in the dinning rooms direction.

"Who is that?" I ask to no one in particular while sitting down.

"That," Aria says pointing at where the voices were coming from. "Is-"

"Maya St. Germain?" I question as I see Emily walk in with her ex close behind.

"Oh, hey, Spencer." She says, walking over the couch and hugging me. "How are you?" She says pulling back.

"I'm, uh, I'm good." I stutter out.

"Cool." She says. She turns to face my girlfriend. "So, Em, do you think we could maybe go out for lunch and catch up?"

Before answering she looks at me, I shrug my shoulders. Who am I to get in the way of her life?. "Sure, what time?"

Maya looks at her wrist watch. "How about now?" She says hopefully.

Emily nods. "O.k., I'll go get ready." She says and then disappeared up the stairs to her room.

"So, Maya." Hanna says breaking the silence. When the raven haired girl looked at her she continued. "How was 'camp'." She said putting air quotes around the word camp.

"It wasn't so bad. Having my phone privileges taken away had some getting used to, but I made it out alive." She says, putting an overly dramatic end to her sentence.

"Did you miss Emily?" I ask curiously.

She gets a sad smile on her features and my heart breaks for her. "Of course I did, but after awhile I figured she moved on. I'm actually seeing this girl I met at 'True North'. Her name is Stacy, she's British and she goes to an all girl school in Philly."

"That's good do you have any pictures?" Aria asks excitedly.

Maya nods and takes out her phone. After 15 minutes Em walks back in the room. "Are you ready?" She asks Maya.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you guys."

"It was nice seeing you too." I say for everyone.

Once they leave my phone vibrates in my pocket. I fish it out my pajama pants and read the message.

"_Oh, goody Maya is back. I hope you have a tight leash on Emily. You wouldn't want her getting loose. XOXO-A"_

I let out a frustrated groan. "Who was that?" Hanna asks.

I really don't feel like talking about this now, so I lie. "It was Melissa complaining about looking fat again.

Aria shakes her head. "She's not fat, she's pregnant. Now get over here and help me with my Russian history." I sit next to her and open a book. I try to keep all my focus on helping her but all I can think about is 'A'.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Glad you like it PrettyLittleFan, Reviews are love. Let me now if you guys want a chapter from Aria or Hanna's points of view. **

Emily's P.o.V

"So, she tried to drown you and you still went out with her?" Maya asks disbelievingly. I nod and rest my hands on the table. "I came back just in time."

"She was just trying to scare me, she was jealous that coach made me captain and not her."

"Yeah, o.k. So after her who did you go out with?" She asks.

"This girl named Samara, but we broke up." I say.

"Why?" She asks simply.

"She actually cheated on me, with Paige of all people. They've been together for awhile now."

She's staring at me. "I have a feeling that's not the only reason you two broke up."

I breathe in. "It wasn't."

"Let me guess." She says, taping her chin and pretending to be in thought. "You," She points her finger at me, "Finally figured out that you're in love with Spencer?"

My eyes bulge out of my head and my jaw drops. "Are you kidding me? How did you know?"

She shrugs. "It was obvious, even before we started going out. Judging by the way you looked at her earlier, I'm guessing you two are together." She says as more than of a statement than a question. I nod, being at a loss for words at the moment. "I assumed it would happen eventually."

"You're taking this extremely well." She raises her eyebrow questioningly. "I thought that you wanted to get back together once you got to Rosewood. Even though we never really 'officially' broke up."

"I would have been hurt if you discovered your feelings for her before I got sent to 'True North'. I met a girl there." She says.

"You met a girl at 'Jesus camp'?"

She laughs at my words. "Yeah, I did."

"What's her name, and when can I meet her?"

"Her name is Stacy Miranda Hale, and you can meet her this Friday." She says.

"Is she pretty?" I ask, and her eyes immediately lighten up.

"Do you want to see a picture?" she asks, and I nod immediately.

She takes out her phone, and clicks a few buttons before handing it to me. On the screen was a photo of a girl with really curly black hair in a plaid skirt and white dress shirt. She had gray eyes, tan skin, and a beautiful smile. "Wow, is she mixed?" I ask handing Maya back her phone.

"Uh huh, her dad is British, and her mom is from Spain. She was born in London, and she has a strong British accent." She says proudly.

"Are you happy?"

"Definitely, she's so polite. She's kind of like my Spencer." She says. At the mention of my girlfriends name I get a smile on my face. "Which reminds me, I should get you home." She says. I nod and we both get up and leave. This day was nothing like I had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

"So who was 'Ivan the terrible'? " Aria asks me, confusion lacing each of her words. I really hate being me sometimes. First I get woken up when I barely got any sleep last night, then I got that text from 'A', and now Aria keeps asking me about Russian history.

"He was the Tsar of Russia, anyone who provoked him was either exiled or executed." I say, and she nods while taking down notes.

"Sounds like 'A'." Hanna says, tearing her eyes away from the magazine she was reading.

"That reminds me, where has Jenna been lately?" Aria says.

"Toby said she is being evaluated at some hospital in Virginia." I answer her.

"Evaluated for what?" Hanna asks.

"Her eyes. Did you forget that she's blind?"

"Honestly, sometimes I do." Aria says.

"Well they're checking to see if her senses have improved anymore since the last time she got checked in." When I finish my sentence my phone rings. I look at the caller ID before picking up. "Mom?" I say into the receiver.

"_Thank god you picked up Spence."_ She says, out of breath.

"Mom, calm down, what happened?" When I say this the girls sit closer to me, so I put the phone on speaker.

"_It's Melissa. I was driving her back to Philadelphia when a car crashed into the passenger side of the car."_ She say, trying to contain her sobbing. I hear gasping from my sides.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask her.

"_I'm fine but they have Melissa in the ICU. They said the baby needs to be delivered today."_

"But she isn't due for another month."

"_I know! Get here as soon as you can, and drive safe, I love you."_

"I will mom. I love you too." I say. When I hang up, i grab my keys, put my slippers on, and without a word I run to my car. Before I can pull away from the Field's driveway, my passenger side door and one of my back doors open.

"We're not going to stay here while your sister's and your niece's lives are in danger." Aria says when I look at her.

"Thanks you guys." I say as I start driving.

"I'll text Em and tell her everything that happened." Hanna says from the back seat.

"Can you call her instead?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says. She put her phone on speaker and, after what felt like forever, Emily picked up.

"_Hello." _She says, slightly laughing.

"Em, get to the hospital. Melissa was in an accident and she's in the ICU. Me, Spencer, and Aria are driving there now, we'll meet you there." She says in one breath.

"_Oh my god, alright um, I'll get Maya to drop me off there then. See you later." _She says and Hanna hangs up.

This was definitely not the ending I had planned for this day.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

When I got to the hospital, I immediately spotted Spencer and took a seat next to her. "Thank god you're here Emily. Could you stay here while I talk to Melissa's doctor?" Mrs. Hastings asks.

"Yeah, it's no problem." I say, hugging her youngest daughter to my chest as she leaves.

When her footsteps are no longer audible Aria talks. "Me and Hanna tried talking to her, but as soon as she saw her mom she began to cry."

I nod and pull away a bit from Spencer. I put a finger under her chin and lift her face up to mine. I kiss her gently on the lips before looking at her. She still has her pajamas on, her hair is messy, and her eyes are red from crying. I tear my eyes from her and look at the girls sitting across from me, the look pretty much the same. "Who's car did you guys take?" I ask.

"We came in Spencer's, why?" Hanna says.

"Here," I say, taking the brunettes keys from her hands, and tossing them to Aria. "Go back to my house, change, and then come back in your car."

"O.k." She says as she leaves with our blonde friend in tow.

"Em?" I hear the whisper and turn back to my previous position.

"What is it Spence?" I ask as quietly.

"I'm scared." She says, fresh tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

I take her in my arms again, trying to hold her together. "I know hun, I know." I repeat until her mom gets back. "How is she?" I ask, when she takes a seat.

"They said she had some internal bleeding and a couple of broken ribs, but she'll be fine."

I nod. "And Taylor?".

"She's better than her mom." She says, a smile appearing on her face. "She's healthy but they need to keep her in an incubator for the time being.".

At hearing the good news Spencer raises her head. "Will she be o.k.?" She asks her mom.

"I don't know baby girl, they need to leave her here for about a month until the doctors know for sure."

"Can we see her?" She asks hopefully.

Mrs. Hastings nods. "Just ask Melissa's doctor where the room is. I'm going to call your father." She says, heading outside.

We run to room 28B as soon as we get confirmation that it held my girlfriend's sister and niece. i open the door and she immediately stands in front of the incubator when she spots it. "Emily she's so gorgeous." She coos.

I look at the bed, where Melissa is currently sleeping, before heading to Spencer's side. "She is." I quietly agree. Inside the hard plastic was a small baby girl wrapped in white. She had a tube coming out of her nose as she slept.

"I love you." Spencer says, when she finally took her eyes away from the sleeping infant.

"I love you too." I say.

Right when I was going to kiss her, her cell phone rang. After reading the message more tears appear in her eyes. When she hands me the phone I understand why.

"_Precious isn't she? Ian would have loved to see this. I hope for her sake that you stay away from her, we wouldn't want another Thomas disappearing, now would we?- A"_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

It's been four days. Four days since Maya St. Germain came back to Rosewood. Four days since the car accident. And four days that I have been successful in avoiding my sister and my niece. Two days ago Melissa was discharged from the hospital, but Taylor remained, so she visits as much as possible. So here I am, currently sitting in the darkness that is my room, thinking. I'm trying to figure out who 'A' is. I know my assumptions have failed before but now I have to find out who this person is. I can not just stand around as they threaten my family.

Before I can think any further there is a knock at my door. "Come in." I say and the door pushes open.

"Hey, your dad let me in. Emily wanted me to check on you." Toby says while turning on the light. "She said you won't pick up your phone. Are you guys o.k.?"

I hold back the urge to laugh at his question. "Yes we're fine Toby. I turned my phone off because I wanted some time to think."

He looks at me questioningly. "Is this about Maya?"

"Partially." I answer trying not to let anything about 'A' spill out of my mouth.

He sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about. Yeah, she was Emily's first girlfriend, but she's moved on since then. And so has Em." He says, trying to catch my eyes.

I sigh in defeat. "I know, I just over analyze things a lot."

He smiles. "You worrying about them doing something together, is like Emily worrying that I'll try something with you." He says and I push him playfully.

"Shut up. Why were you so willing to check on me anyways?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because my 'evil stepsister' is back and I don't feel like being her lap dog." He says after laying back onto my bed.

"Did you leave her alone at your house?" I say laying next to him.

"Mhmm, she said she invited someone over anyways. So I just left as soon as Em texted me."

I nod. "Hey, you want to swim for awhile?"

"I would, but I don't have my swim trucks."

"I know you don't, I do." I say and he just stares at me in confusion as I stand up. I walk to my dresser, open the first drawer, and grab the blue trucks from inside. I toss them to him and say, "You left them here the last time you came over."

He gets up and heads to my bedroom door. "I'm going to change then." He stops and says, "Call Emily while I'm gone she's worried sick." And with that he left to the bathroom.

I go back to my night stand and grab my phone. I turn it on to find 10 messages and 6 missed calls. All from my beautiful girlfriend. She worries to much sometimes. I hit the call button as soon as I find her number. It only rings once before she picks up.

"_Spencer, why wouldn't you pick up your phone? I called Hanna and Aria and they said you weren't with them." She says._

"I'm sorry, I shut off my phone. Toby came and talked to me though. We're going to swim in my pool, come over?" I ask.

"_of course, I'll see you in a few. I love you."_

"Alright. I love you too." I say before hanging up.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

"O.k., so what did you wanna talk about?" I say after I shut the front door. She seemed off while we were swimming, I asked why and she said she couldn't talk about it with Toby around. So here we are standing in the middle of her living room.

Without answering me she just takes my hand and leads me to her room. " I needed to talk to you about 'A'." She says locking the door.

"We could've talked downstairs. Your parents aren't going to be here for 5 more hours and I know Melissa isn't leaving the hospital any time soon."

She walks closer to me and puts her arms around my waist. "You didn't let me finish." She says pulling me towards the bed. "I needed to talk about 'A', but then I remembered that I have an extremely beautiful girlfriend."

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "That's sweet hun, but why are we in your room?"

She smirks and says, "I think I'll show you instead of telling you."

I give a confused look and then feel her hands running up my bare sides. They finally wrap around my neck as she leans towards me. I smile as I notice her eyes get darker before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing her.

She turns us around, without breaking our kiss, and my legs hit the side of her bed. I lay down and the mattress shifts as I pull her on top of me. Her tongue brushes against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I quickly give. I smile as the familiar taste of strawberries is present while our tongues battle for dominance. I reach up and tangle my hands in her slightly damp brown locks.

I quiver under her touch as she scratches lightly at my stomach. She snakes her hands up my chest and cups my breasts. I moan and she pulls back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say. After not finding any hesitation in my words, she starts kissing down my neck.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So you're saying I was your first?" Spencer asks.

"Mhmm." I say not being able to form words, as she draws circles on my arm.

She cups my face and stares into my eyes. She places a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back. "I love you Emily Fields."

"I love you too, Spencer Hastings." I say.

As I start drifting off to sleep, both of our phones go off in unison. We both groan knowing that only one person could have sent those.

"_I loved the show you put on. I wonder who else would like to see this.-A"_

At the end of the message was a video. Once me and Spencer finished watching it another message popped up. My heart stopped for a second before I saw it was from Hanna.

"_Em, you and Spence need to get over here. NOW!"_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

"O.k., I get that this is very serious and what not but I have a question." Hanna says.

When me and Emily got here, Hanna and Aria started asking questions about 'A', and we hadn't stopped until now. "What is it?" I ask

She gets an evil glint in her eyes and I immediately know what's coming. "Was it good?"

"HANNA!" Aria screeches. As Emily blushes profusely.

"Hey, I'm just curious." Hanna says innocently.

I shake my head and my phone rings. "Toby?".

"_Spencer, where are you? We need to talk."_

"I'm at Hanna's. Oh my god you didn't get the video did you?" I say in horror.

"_What video?"_ He asks confused.

"Never mind. Just get here so we can talk."

"_Alright, I'll be there in a sec."_ He says.

"…I figured it would be good. She does have to be little miss perfect at everything." I hear Hanna say as I hang up.

I look at Emily who is still a bright shade of pink. "You told her didn't you?"

She nods. "At least I can brag about how good you are." She says, and now I'm the one blushing.

"What did Toby want?" Aria asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "He's coming over to talk about whatever it is." I say.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

"A cop dropped Jenna off at your house?" Emily asks disbelievingly.

Toby just nods. "He got out the car, kissed her goodbye, and everything. It was disgusting."

"Ew." I hear Hanna say.

"Did you recognize him?" I ask.

"I've seen him around before but I don't know his name." He says.

"What did he look like" Aria asks from the couch across from us.

"He was definitely a young cop. 25 at the most. Um, dark brown hair, tan, about my height." Emily gasps stopping him from going further.

"What is it Em?" I say, after I turn to look at her.

"It was Garrett." She says.

"What was me?" We all turn to see the cop standing over us.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I couldn't put any chapters up the past few days so I pretended to be sick, and stayed home from school to write this. I got an idea for part of this chapter from the book "Keeping You A Secret.". Reviews are love. **

Spencer's P.o.V

"What do you think Garrett wanted with Hanna's mom?" Emily says from my desk chair.

"I have no idea. But what is Jenna doing with him? On top of it being wrong, in more ways than one, she could be using him." I say, making my way towards her.

"Using him how?" She says looking up at me.

"Well, we know Jenna has the motive to be 'A'. But most of the things that 'A' does are done by someone that can see."

Emily nods. "I know this, but what does Garrett have to-" A look of acknowledgement crosses her features. "Oh!" She says. She gets up from the chair and now she's at eye level with me. "You're so smart baby." She mumbles against my lips.

She pulls away and I groan. "Why'd you stop? I like how your lips taste."

She grins. "I would've kept going but I noticed something earlier." I give her a confused look until she picks up the withered notebook that was sitting on the desk next to us. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nod. "I was looking through some of my middle school things, for our old yearbook, but I found that instead." I say while she looks at each of the fragile pages in awe.

"Best friends forever." Emily reads out loud while tracing Ali's handwriting with her pointer finger. I notice tears welling up in her eyes.

"Em, are you o.k.?" I say trying to make eye contact with her.

She finally looks up and smiles. "I just miss her so much you know? It's been almost two years and I still can't believe she's gone."

"I know." I say, hugging her. I pull back and look at her. "So, changing the subject, how do you think you did on your last exam?"

"Ugh, do not even bring it up." She says moving towards my bed and taking a seat.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I say and she gives me a death glare. I put my hands out in front of me. "O.k. we won't talk about it."

"Good, now go answer the door." She says, after the doorbell rings.

I nod and head downstairs. I swear my parents live at their offices. "Coming!" I yell as the ringing continues. I open the door and I'm speechless at the sight in front of me.

"Well are you going to say something, or just stand there like an idiot?" The blonde in front of me says irritated.

"Alison? H-how is this possible?, you're dead." I say cautiously.

"Um, no I'm not. I'm right here aren't I?" She says, after walking through the open door. I close it behind her, and immediately take her in my arms. "Oh my god, it is you."

"Spencer who was- Alison?" Emily says, and runs up to me examining the girl. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, now can you get Spence here to let go of me? I can't breathe." At hearing this, I let her go but continue to stare at her perfect face.

"How are you alive? They found your body." I ask.

"They didn't find me, they found Courtney." She says, taking a seat in the living room, as me and Emily followed.

"Who's Courtney?" My girlfriend asks from my side.

"My twin sister, before I tell you guys anything else, the rest of the girls need to be here." Alison says.

I quickly take out my phone and three-way call Hanna and Aria.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy holidays my dear readers. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

"So those stories you told us about the twins were true?" Hanna asks Alison.

"To a certain extent. Yes."

I can't believe this. She's alive. The girl I was in love with is alive. Same light blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes, all her perfect features, unharmed. I feel my hand being squeezed and look over to find Spencer staring at me. "Are you alright?" She whispers, and even though I know I'm not, I nod.

"O.k., now that I've answered your questions, answer mine." She's staring straight at me. "Are you two like together now?"

"Yes, we are. Is that a problem?" Spencer says.

The blonde standing in front of us shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm just happy that Em is with somebody that I know I can trust."

"I have one more question." Aria says after a moment of silence.

"Go ahead." Ali says, taking a seat next to the brunette.

"Why didn't your parents just say the truth about Courtney?"

"Because they didn't want their perfect reputation ruined by something like that. I mean she did try killing me once, she was bound to do it again. So they just kept her our family's dirty little secret."

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid." Hanna says from her seat and we all look at her. "Caleb!" She exclaims as if we were supposed to know what she meant, and starts to look through her phone before putting it to her ear.

"Who the hell is Caleb?" Ali asks confused.

"Her boyfriend." I explain.

"I don't care where you are just get your ass over to Spencer's. And bring all your work stuff." The blonde says into her phone. "It doesn't matter why just hurry, bye."

"What was that all about?" I ask her.

"Alison do you still have all the texts from 'A' saved on your phone?" She asks the smaller girl, while ignoring my question.

"Of course I do, but they all came from blocked numbers."

"As long as you still have the messages, I think we have a chance at proving that Jenna and Garrett are behind all of this." Hanna says.

"How?" Spencer asks.

"Once my hot, genius, boyfriend gets here you'll see." She says and my girlfriend just shakes her head.

"Would someone please explain to me what makes this Caleb kid so special?" Alison says.

"He's a hacker." Aria says.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Lena321 I'm starting to work on a Samara and Emily story now, it's called Without Her. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

"How is Caleb going to help this time? We tried hacking Jenna's phone before, and that didn't work out." Emily says a few minutes after Hanna finished her call.

"Because this time we're not going to use her phone. Your phone and Alison's are going to get hacked." The blonde explains.

"Hanna, you're a genius." I say, and now the rest of the girls are staring at me as if I'd grown another head.

"O.k., I know I've been gone awhile. But since when is Hanna the genius?" Alison says confused.

I shake me head and clarify. "By Caleb hacking your phones there's a chance that he can find 'A' through the messages you guys saved."

"Why hadn't anyone thought about this before?" Alison asks staring at me.

"Well," I start and look at my girlfriend. "My hands were kind of tied up." Just like I figured, at the end of my sentence, Emily blushed.

"Seriously?" Hanna says catching the double meaning in my words. "This is not the time for sexual references."

"Wow, now I seriously think that you and Spence changed bodies or something." Aria says.

Before I'm able to say anything the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Hanna sing-songs, while skipping towards the door.

"What did you need me to bring all these things for?" Caleb asks Hanna as she drags him into the living room. "I thought she was dead." He whispers loudly.

Alison lets out a frustrated groan. "Nice to meet you too kid. Now help us find 'A'."

"First of all, I'm not a kid. And second, who the hell is 'A'?"

Alison looks around at all of us. "He doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Caleb asks confused.

"I need you to hack Emily and Alison's phones." Hanna says ignoring his question.

"Why?"

"Someone's been threatening us through text messages from a blocked number." Emily says.

"'A'?" He questions and we all nod.

"And my two beautiful friends here," Hanna says pointing at Emily and Alison. "Still have the texts. I was wondering if you could track down who's behind this whole thing."

"Of course I can." Caleb says.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been about half an hour of Caleb working on his computer. He's had the phones connected to it the whole time, and now we're all waiting for the number that's been messaging us to show. Once the loading bar was full, to our surprise, three numbers popped up on the screen. "There you go." Caleb says.

"I'm telling Toby to come over, one of these needs to be Jenna's." I tell the girls.

"Jenna? Is this the reason you wanted me to hack her phone before?" Caleb questions and his girlfriend nods in response.

When I'm done texting Toby I look at Emily. She's staring intently at the screen. "Babe, are you alright?"

"Huh? Um, I think, it's just, that number." She says her voice slightly shaking while pointing at the screen. "It's Ben's."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: It's been awhile, sorry. With vacation and then going back to school today it's been hard but here you go. I hope it's good. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

"What do you mean it's Ben's? Why does he have to do with this? " Alison says from my side.

My phone vibrates while I'm trying to think of a reason, and I check the text.

"_Hey, I'm sorry but we can't have lunch tomorrow. Stacy got sick. But we can do it some other time."- Maya._

I send her a message back, and then go back to thinking._ 'Why would Ben get involved ?'._ "Well we broke up because he trying to force me to have sex, and I was getting involved with Maya." I say.

"Maya?" Alison questions.

I nod. "She's me ex, she moved into your house after your family left."

"Damn, I guess I should've given you a chance after all Em. You have all these ex's There must be something I couldn't see before." Alison says flirtatiously.

"Ali." Spencer says in a warning tone, and immediately grabs my hand. "Don't even think about it."

"Calm down killer, I know better than to go there. You give her something that I never could, or can." Alison says and I wait for her to continue, as my girlfriend stares daggers into her.

"Well what is it?" She says slightly irritated.

The blonde next to me takes a deep breath and with the softest voice says, "True love." Before getting up and going outside.

Spencer seems taken back by her words. "You should go check on her." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, and she nods.

"She needs you and besides," She says, and kisses my lips. My stomach flips, and I feel my cheeks get red. "I need to figure this out." She points at the screen.

"I'll be back." I say before getting up. I open Spencer's front door to find Alison sitting on the front steps. I go to sit next to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

She looks at me and I notice that she has tears welling up in her eyes. "You know, I used to think everybody loved me." She says and I know not to talk. "But only one person truly did." She looks down. "I hurt you so much Em, and I shouldn't have. But I was so desperate to know what it felt like to be loved, that I was willing to risk your feelings."

She's quiet now and I take it as an o.k., to speak. "So, you were using me to feel love, even though you knew you couldn't return my feelings?"

She looks up at my eyes again and nods. "I knew it was selfish, but I felt unwanted by everyone. My family, people at school, my best friends."

I shake my head. "Alison, you were never unwanted by us. Sure you pissed us off a lot, but at the end of the day we'll always be bonded. No matter what."

I'm suddenly wrapped up in her arms. "You were always my favorite Emily." She mumbles into my hair.

When she pulls away I get up. "Need some help?" I ask holding out my hand to her.

She shakes her head. "I'll go in later, I need some air."

I nod and head back inside to find everyone in the living room again. "Find anything else?" I ask Spencer.

"Actually, we did. Well Caleb did." She says.

I walk over to see several pictures of Jenna in lingerie under one of the numbers. "That has to be Garrett's phone."

"Exactly what I said." Hanna says.

"You say everything." Aria says laughing.

"That's because I'm a genius. Right Spence?"

"Oh god, I've created a monster." The brunette says, and everyone in the room erupts in laughter. Except for Caleb.

We all stop when we hear a scream coming from outside and then tires screeching. We run outside to find Alison missing, just then all our phones go off, and we go inside to read the text.

"_Tsk, tsk, you should know better than to leave poor Ali alone like that. Well I have her now, and I'm not giving her back until I get what I want. Need a hint? Ask Jason about a box.- XOXO A"_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This site was acting up for awhile so i'm posting this later than intended. **Reviews are love.****

Spencer's P.o.V

"I'm sick and tired of this shit. We have to take them down now." Aria says while we walk towards Jason's house.

"What do they want with a box anyway?" Emily asks, with my hand tightly gripped with hers.

"I don't know, but I'm sick and tired of keeping away from Melissa." I say.

"They wouldn't dare to actually do anything to Taylor." Aria says.

"There was absolutely no hesitation when, Garrett I assume, killed Ian."

"Is Jason even home?" Emily asks as we reach the front door.

"I don't think so, but that doesn't matter." Aria says going up to a few rocks on the lawn and lifting one up. She takes the key that was underneath and begins to open the door. She walks inside and turns to find me and Emily staring at her. "What?" She asks.

I follow her lead and walk inside with my girlfriend in tow. "Um, how did you know that was there?" I ask.

Aria starts walking up the stairs while answering my question. "Jason may or may not have told me about it."

"When was this?" Emily asks.

"It doesn't matter." She says, opening the door to Alison's room.

We walk in to find nothing more than dust. "Why are we in here? Don't you think what we need would be in his room, not Ali's empty one?" I ask.

"It's not completely empty."

"Um, Aria, it looks deserted" Emily says.

"Before Alis- Courtney died, she showed me this" She says kneeling in front of a vent. "She said one day we would need it." After pulling the cover of the vent she takes out a wooden box.

"Aria why didn't you remember this sooner?" I practically yell.

"It's not my fault, I was still caught up in that whole 'my dad cheated on my mom' thing. And I didn't remember bout it until 'A' mentioned a box." She says. Me and Emily sit across from her as she lifts the top.

Inside there were a few things, photos of us, a doll, and some old movie tickets. "What would they want with this?" I ask while examining the porcelain doll.

"I don't know. Just put it back until we get back to your place."

"Here, catch." I say tossing the doll at Aria.

She fumbles with it until it lands face first on the wooden floor, shattering into pieces. "Aria!" I say.

"Don't yell at me, you're the one throwing things at me when I'm only a foot ways from you." She fights back.

Emily starts picking up the broken pieces off the ground. "Spence, is this what I think it is?" She says, unfolding a paper that was under the doll.

I grab it from her and read over the information on it. I couldn't believe it. "It's page 5."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

"Is this what they want?" I ask Spencer, pointing at the paper in her hand.

"Of course it is," She says. "It says Courtney's assaulter was a male and that the wound on the back of her head was caused by a shovel."

"But why did your dad burn the field hockey stick if it had nothing to do with the murder?" Aria asks as we begin to get off the dirty floor.

"I guess he really just wanted to get rid of anything that connected us to the DiLaurentis's."

After she finishes talking, I hear a car slowing down near the house. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask and they nod, before I look outside one of the windows in the room. "It's Jason. What are we going to say?"

"The truth." My girlfriend says, and me and Aria stare bug eyed at her. "Before you say anything, we did find hidden evidence to his sister's murder in his house. I doubt he's innocent in all of this." She whispers the last words as we hear the front door open, and then close a few seconds later.

"We did but 'A' was the one who told us about it. They could have put it here themselves." Aria says.

"Then why would 'A' tell us to ask Jason about it?" I whisper loudly.

We all turn our heads when the bedroom door opens. "Ask me about what? And what are you three doing in my house?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alison's P.o.V

"You should've just burned the page like I told you too!" I hear a guy yell as I wake up. My eyes are blindfolded, my hands are secured behind me in handcuffs, and I'm laying down on my side in a car.

"I thought we could trust him. He didn't remember anything from that night." I know that voice anywhere. Jenna Marshall.

"Of course he didn't, that was the point of me giving him roofies Jenna!" I hear the guy take a deep breath before continuing. "If we get caught, it'll all be your fault because _you_ got Jason involved."

"Nothing is going to happen Garrett, he hasn't given the page to the police has he?" Jenna says clearly trying calm him down.

"I guess not, but that could've just been because I would be there. And because they would wonder why he had stolen evidence." Garrett answers.

I feel the car slow down after a few minutes. "She's still passed out, what should we do?"

"You're the one that hit her, you figure it out." Jenna says.

"Whatever, I'm leaving her in here!" He says and then I hear the car door slam.

I feel the car shift a little and then I hear muffled cries. "I'm so sorry Alison. No matter what you did to me or anyone else this shouldn't be happening." I hear her whisper.

"I forgive you." I say after I hear the other door close.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ugh, I'm slacking on the story I know, sorry. I say that to much huh? Ok, well I only had a full school day yesterday, I have an exam today but besides that I have the week off so I'll try to post everyday. Reviews are love.**

Spencer's P.o.V

As Jason questions us, I feel the weight of the paper in my hand. "We'll are any of you going to answer me?" He says seeming to calm down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aria texting behind her back and then putting her phone back in her pocket.

There's silence for a few minutes before Emily speaks. "Why do you have Al-Courtney's medical report?"

Jason physically backs up from us. "It's not what it looks like."

I take a step towards him. "Really, because from where I'm standing it looks like you helped Jenna and Garrett get rid of your sister."

He takes a deep breath. "And that's exactly the part you have wrong. I didn't do anything to Courtney, well as far as I remember."

"What _do_ you remember?" Aria says.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hanna's P.o.V

I start playing with Caleb's hair and look up from the laptop. "I know I haven't said this yet, but thank you." I say taking his face in my hands.

He gives me a weird look. "You know I would do anything for you." He says before placing a kiss on my lips. After a few seconds I deepen the kiss only to be interrupted by my phone. I look at the message from Aria.

"_SOS."_

"As much as I'd love to continue this babe, we need to get to Jason's. NOW." I say grabbing his hand and running out of Spencer's house.

"Wait what happened?" He asks as we reach the DiLaurentis's.

"I don't know yet, but it's definitely not a good thing." I say opening the front door.

"Jason's car wasn't here when I came over earlier." He says as I look through the first floor frantically for the girls.

"What?" I yell and run up the stairs with him right behind me.

"… I didn't do anything!"

I hear Jason yell out of Ali's room, but before I could see what was happening, Caleb had already slammed the door open and knocking Jason to the floor with a punch to the face. "Caleb!" I hear Emily shriek. "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you guys were in trouble, I heard him yelling." My boyfriend says apologetically.

"Why was he yelling at you?" I ask.

I hear Spencer sigh. "He was explaining what happened the night of Courtney's disappearance."

"And he had to yell?" I say.

"Look man I'm so sorry." Caleb says helping a Jason off the floor .

"It's fine, I've been through worse." He groans out. "Like I was saying, I told Garrett that I knew I didn't do anything. I mean why would I hurt my own sist- ugh, ow." he says as all our phones go off.

"_Tick, tock. I can practically hear Alison's time fade away just like her sister's. If you have what I need meet me at the woods.-A"_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Alison's P.o.V

I sit up in the car, still blindfolded, with my arms confined, and try to dig into my sweatpants. I know very un-Ali of me right? Well I've changed, I'm not all about looks anymore. Anyways, back to the point. My phone is in my pocket and, if Garrett is as stupid as I think he is, it is still in there. I lean forward and try to stretch my arm enough to reach in but I can't.

I sigh in defeat and lean my head back. When I crane my head upwards the blindfold moves a little. I move my head up and down a few more times until I manage to get it off. It drops to my neck and I take in my surroundings. Outside the right window I can see the woods, and through the left I can see an old cabin.

I hear my phone beeps and my hope completely goes away. That wasn't for a message or a call, it means it's shutting off. The battery is dead, that's just great. What am I going to do now? I feel tears about to break through me as I remember the situation I'm in. I can't die, I haven't apologized to everyone I've hurt. Mona, Lucas, my brother, almost everyone else I school. Ugh, I _was _a bitch.

I notice the front door of the cabin open and I immediately stop crying. Jenna makes her way to the car but Garrett isn't trailing behind her. I wait a few moments after she gets in the car to speak, but before I can she starts. "How long have you been awake?"

I'm surprised by this. "How did you-"

She snorts slightly. "There are some perks to being blind." I stay silent. "My hearing is ten times better, I can hear the unevenness in your breaths. Now answer my question."

It takes me a second to remember what she asked. "Uh, since you and Garrett were talking about my brother."

"So you heard me crying?"

"Yes, and Jenna I forgive you for everything but you need to help me. If you really didn't want it to get this far, you'll help." I say.

She nods her head. "What's your plan?"

I smile. "Before we get to that, where's Garrett?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be knocked out for a couple hours." Jenna says pleased.

"What did you do?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing, I just may have given him sleeping pills instead of his pain pills." She says innocently.

"Wow, he really isn't as smart as he seems."

"Yeah, but anyways, your plan?" she says.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot-"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry PretttyLittleFan it's all for dramatic effect, dun dun dunn. This story is almost done sadly, a few more chapters and it'll be finished. I will keep writing **_**Without Her**_** though, and I think I'll write a Spashley story too. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

After reading the text all of us look at Jason. "That," he says pointing at our phones, "Would be Garrett."

I give him a questioning look. "How would you know?"

He takes a deep breath. "Jenna told me everything. She didn't mean for it to become this big but Garrett got out of hand, and he thinks she wants Alison dead now."

"Wait, so why did he kill Courtney?" Aria asks.

"He didn't know it was her. The day she came back from the psychiatric hospital was when she disappeared. Ali didn't feel good that day and she let Courtney be her for the night. Mom and dad were out and I didn't really care. We were planning on introducing everyone to her that morning, but then- well you know the rest. As soon as my dad found out he took Alison and sent her to our grandmother's." Jason explains.

"Why didn't they tell everyone it wasn't Alison?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "My parents didn't want more controversy to be involved with our name. To say that, on top of their daughter being dead, it was her long hidden twin? It was in-comprehendible to them."

"So they kept her a secret up until her death." Spencer says from my side.

He nods, "Basically. But anyways, about a year after he found out it wasn't her, thanks to a drunk night me." He says shamefully. "Alison flew back from Atlanta yesterday and had told me about the messages she had been getting. I immediately knew what Garrett was doing but I didn't tell her. I should've but I told her to see you guys first."

"But how is Ben involved?" I ask curiously.

"Garrett needed more information on you, and Ben could also go to places he would easily be noticed."

"Like Noel's party." I cut in.

"Exactly. So one night Ben came to the station for a DWI, I think Jenna said, and Garrett made a deal with him." Jason says.

"Go find Ben." I hear Hanna say and turn to see Caleb nod.

"Before you do anything over the top, the kid didn't mean any harm. Trust me, he just wanted to get his name cleared. And if taking a couple pictures and letting Garrett use his phone meant a clean slate he took it." I see Caleb turn to Hanna before leaving.

"I get what you're saying, but I have a plan that will stop all of this for good." And with that her boyfriend left.

"What's going through that wonderful little blonde head of yours?" Aria asks.

"Garrett is going down." She says seriously before looking at Jason. "Are you willing to do a little backstabbing?"

Jason smirks. "If it means saving my sister I'll do anything."

"Do you have his number?" She asks, and he nods taking out his phone. "Call him and tell him that you want to help in getting rid of Alison."

He raises the phone to his ear and says, "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Just tell him that you're tired of coming second to her." Hanna says and he nods again.

A few seconds pass before he starts speaking. My heart races as his conversation drags on and I silently pray that Garrett takes the bait.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Reviews are love.**

Jenna's P.o.V

"Alison, do you really think this will work?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath. "I can't guarantee that it will but you just have to trust me. But first you have to call one of the girl's."

I reach down to my pocket and take out my phone. I press the first speed dial and put it on speaker._ "Hello?"_

"Oh my god, Aria I never thought I'd be this happy to hear your voice." Alison says with a little sadness lacing her words. I immediately feel bad because it's my fault that sadness is there.

"_Ali!" _I she yells. I hear her fumbling on the other line before she speaks again._ "Where are you? How on earth are you calling us? Did Garret.-"_

"_Geez Ar, let her talk."_ I hear Spencer say.

I hear Alison giggle and some of the guilty feeling goes away. "Calm down, I'm fine. And I'm using Jenna's phone."

I take that as my cue to say something. "Hi."

I hear a faint beeping and then Spencer again. _"It's Toby, he's wondering where we are."_

"_Then tell him. Jenna where's Garrett?" _Jason says.

"Asleep. I heard your conversation with him and gave him sleeping pills to knock him out for awhile. I don't think it will last that long, he's a light sleeper, even on drugs." I say.

"_That's o.k., we're on our way to the cabin now. As soon as he wakes up, distract him."_

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Alison says. "We already figured out that part."

Jason sighs._ "Just be careful Ali, you're in a dangerous situation right now."_

"Whatever, just get here. Bye." She says and I hang up the phone.

"O.k., what now?" I ask.

"Now you help me get this blindfold back on my eyes so you can go inside and wait for that asshole to wake up."

I turn in my seat. "What happened to it?"

"It fell around my neck." She says, so I reach forward slowly and try to find it. I feel her arms and move my hands up towards her neck.

I feel goosebumps as I trail over her skin. "Are you cold?" I ask and stop my hands at her shoulders.

"No, I'm alright." She says with unevenness in her voice.

"If you say so." I say and grab the piece of cloth. "Can I do something before putting this over your eyes?"

She takes a second to respond. "Sure, what?"

"Can I touch your face? I know it sounds weird but it's the only way I can, in a way, see you."

"Uh, I guess." There goes the unevenness in her voice again.

I let go of the fabric and move my hands up her hair to her face. Then I trace her features with my thumbs while her cheeks are in my palms. When I'm done I'm not surprised to find, that as far as I can tell, she still looks perfect. "Still beautiful." I say, I get a little happy when I feel her face heat up under my hands.

"Thanks, um, you too. Can you put the blindfold on my eyes now?" She questions.

I do what she asks and then head back inside the cabin. It's only when I close the door that I realize my hands feel like they're on fire and my heart is beating erratically. Yeah I might have a slight crush on Alison, but who doesn't?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: An extreme case of writers block along with getting in a car accident and having family problems is the reason why this chapter is so late. I apologize to anyone who's been anticipating this for so long, I hope it's good. Oh, and it took me a while too get my new laptop setup so yeah, well here it is chapter 33. Reviews are love.**

Emily's P.o.V

This is definitely not how I pictured my vacation starting. Me, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer are all in my car driving towards Garrett's cabin, while Toby, Ben, and Caleb follow close behind. "Em, calm down." Spencer says while grabbing my right hand, which was shaking over the center console. "As long as everything goes according too planned, 'A' is leaving our lives for good today." she finishes before placing a kiss on my hand.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're all going too be there together, Alison is ok with Jenna, and the boys are going too be near by with the cops on the phone." Hanna says.

I physically relax at her words and let out a deep breath. "I know, it's just- I have this gutt feeling that this is not going too end well." I start slowing down as I start too see the cabin. I look in the rearview mirror and notice that the guys have stopped following us already.

"Baby pull over here." Spencer says.

"Why here? I know we can see it and all but it's still a far walk." I say but I do as I'm told. I turn to my girlfriend and notice her staring at me.

"Can you take off your seatbelt for me?" She asks, and I comply. After I move it to the side, she takes off her own and shifts closer to me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She whispers against my lips before capturing them. Her soft lips start moving against mine so sensually slow that I almost die of relief when I feel her tongue slide against them. When I go to open my mouth I hear someone coughing dramatically.

"Oh my god you guys, we have too be there like now, and you're on the verge of having sex. Stop it." Aria says playfully.

I turn to look at her and stick my tongue out. She gasps, and everybody starts laughing. Being relieved of the seriousness of the situation for a moment. "O.k., let's go do this." I say and drive the rest of the way to where Garrett and Jason are now standing.

We get out and Garrett immediately starts too talk. "So you figured it out huh?" He says with a smirk on his face. "I'm surprised it took you four that long though. I mean, all you had too do was make a list of everyone that hated Alison- oh." he laughs before continuing. "Wait, I see why it took so long. Everybody hates her."

"Where the hell is she you fucking prick?" Hanna says.

He puts on a serious face. "Jenna! Bring the little bitch out." He says, and just like that we see Jenna dragging Alison by one arm towards us from the side of the cabin.

"Oh my god, Ali." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes at seeing my best friend handcuffed and blindfolded.

"Your perfect friend is still in one piece, see? Unlike her sister, it really is unfortunate that I killed the wrong DiLaurentis." He says with little remorse in his voice. "Anyways, back to business. Where's the paper?" He says.

Aria reaches in her pocket and shows Garrett the medical report. "Here." She says waving it in front of herself.

"Jason, go get that." He says, while putting his hand in one of his pockets. "I didn't want it too come too this." He says taking out a gun. "But all of you know entirely too much." He says while pointing the gun at me first. That's all remember before hitting the ground.


End file.
